Faker Servant
by LLL03
Summary: Teóricamente, todo Espíritu Heroico invocado debería tener una personalidad similar a su Master. Pero el origen de la reliquia usada en la invocación podía anular esa restricción. Ese hecho causó dudas en Kiritsugu Emiya ya que su personalidad era totalmente opuesta a la de un caballero. Qué suerte que había otro ser conectado a esa reliquia además del Rey de los Caballeros.


Sé que después de estar ausente casi un año primero debería actualizar mi crossover de Code Geass y High School DxD, pero este fin de semana fue de cumpleaños de mi madre y del Super Bowl LII (por cierto, gracias Aguilas por hacerme ganar una apuesta), así que no he tenido tiempo para acabar de editar algunos detalles, por lo que eso lo actualizaré mañana y en las notas de ese cap explicaré por qué desaparecí.

Además ahora que finalmente apareció la gran diosa "UMU" simplemente tenía que sacar estas ideas que rondaban mi cabeza desde diciembre cuando oía sin parar "Padoru Padoru~".

Se aprecian los comentarios.

(P.D. Si tienen ideas para Omakes manden mensaje.)

 **Disclaimer:** La serie Fate no me pertenece

 **Prólogo**

A pesar de que sus recuerdos habían comenzado a desaparecer con el paso del tiempo aún conservaba algunos que definían su ser.

Eventos tristes. Muertes miserables. Un desastre del pasado.

Su primer recuerdo era del infierno que consumió su vida y lo forjó como una espada.

Una espada que recibió su objetivo de un hombre roto.

"Quería ser un héroe justiciero cuando era niño."

"No te preocupes viejo. Déjame tu sueño a mí."

 _Salvar a todos y no dejar que nadie se sienta triste._

Un ideal realmente hermoso que al mismo tiempo se convirtió en una maldición.

* * *

Otro recuerdo fue del inicio de su viaje.

"—Te pregunto. ¿Eres tú mi Master?"

Aunque la imagen se desvanecía, el sonido de esa voz seguía grabado claramente en su corazón.

"He venido en respuesta a tu invocación. Desde este momento, mi espada estará contigo y tu destino estará conmigo—ahora, nuestro contrato está completo."

…Sí, el contrato se completó entonces, y su largo viaje comenzó.

Un viaje en que el caballero solo acompañó a la espada durante dos semanas.

"Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. No hace falta que mi Master me proteja, y tampoco hay razón para ello."

Dos semanas en que se dio cuenta de que no tenía el poder para salvar a nadie.

"Yo soy tu espada. ¿Quién más que yo puede convertirse en tu fuerza?"

Y cargó en la guerra junto a ese caballero.

* * *

Entonces enfrentó su ideal y fue obligado a confrontar la cruel realidad.

—Nadie podía ser salvado por un ideal falso.

Pero…

—Él era un tonto.

Así que incluso tras observar el futuro que le esperaba si continuaba su camino, la espada siguió luchando.

 _Su ideal era solo un sueño._

Eso era que algo que siempre supo y aun así creyó en él porque pensó que era lo correcto.

El hombre roto que le había dejado esa carga lo persiguió porque sabía que era un sueño inalcanzable, un ideal imposible.

Pero incluso si era inalcanzable…

Él seguía creyendo que alcanzaría su objetivo si continuaba avanzando.

Incluso si su sueño era falso, una copia del sueño del hombre que lo salvó de niño…

Él todavía podía ver la belleza de ese sueño.

Siempre supo que era hipócrita poner a todos los demás sobre sí mismo.

Y aun así lo admiró, pensando en lo fantástico que sería si pudiera vivir de ese modo.

Incluso si nadie en el mundo estaba de acuerdo con él.

Estaba seguro de que su sueño…

"No es un error."

* * *

Y entonces las dos primeras semanas de su viaje terminaron.

El sol se elevó en el horizonte.

El viento que se había detenido volvió a moverse.

Una luz dorada que parecía eterna envolvió la montaña.

"Al final, hay una cosa que debo decirte."

Sus ojos se encontraron.

"—Te amo."

Y el caballero desapareció dejando solo a la espada mirando al horizonte.

—A una tierra distante que brillaba en la luz del sol.

Ese fue el final del viaje del caballero, pero solo era el comienzo del de la espada.

* * *

Argucia, falsedad, engaño, vanidad.

Eso fue lo que la espada vio más seguido en su viaje.

Pero eso nunca le importó.

Había un ideal y una promesa que debía proteger a todo costo.

No le importaba lo que terminara perdiendo para lograrlo.

Incluso cuando era traicionado siempre creía que habría una próxima vez si no se traicionaba a sí mismo.

Nunca mostró pena o dolor.

Fue una fría máquina para otros.

Solo era una existencia conveniente, por lo que fue usado convenientemente.

Los demás solo lo veían como una herramienta.

Pero esa máquina tenía un ideal que quería proteger, así que aceptó ser usado como una herramienta conveniente.

Esa máquina se había prometido nunca dejar de buscar, así que siguió avanzando sin parar.

Solo que cuanto más mataba y fallaba en salvar a más personas, menos podía declarar su ideal.

Lo único que le quedaba era proteger obstinadamente su ideal hasta el final y nunca dejar de buscar.

Y el resultado…

El ideal que soñó nunca fue realizado, y descubrió que solo era una tontería soñada por un tonto que solo es una molestia para los demás.

* * *

—Él quería encontrarla.

Quería poder escuchar su voz una vez más.

"Eso es difícil. Para empezar, sus épocas son totalmente diferentes. Sería imposible que se reunieran de cualquier forma normal."

Esas fueron las palabras que escuchó de un Magus desconocido mientras visitaba una tumba antigua.

"Para que eso sucediera, bueno…se requerirían dos milagros. Uno debe seguir esperando, y otro debe seguir buscando. Deberás resistir un tiempo extremadamente largo, incluso creyendo que es imposible. Odio decirlo, pero es una fantasía que no vale la pena desear, ¿no lo crees?"

Recordaba volverse para responderle al Magus y no ver a nadie.

Recordaba haber pensado que solo había sido una ilusión.

Y recordaba haberse quedando viendo las flores que parecían acabar de florecer en el punto del que había provenido la voz.

Pero ilusión o no, esas palabras fueron suficiente para seguir avanzando.

Y su largo viaje continuó.

* * *

Su viaje aún no terminaba.

Sin importar cuán lejos caminaba, la distancia no parecía acortarse nunca.

Sin descansar, sin rendirse, sin vacilar, con una mirada firme.

Siguió recorriendo ese largo camino, continuando avanzando en su viaje interminablemente.

Esto por supuesto era por una razón muy simple.

¿A dónde debería ir, qué debería hacer, para poder detenerse?

Eso era lo que debería haber decidido en el momento que inició su viaje, pero aparentemente no lo había hecho.

—Nada era indestructible.

Sin importar lo resistente que fuera, todo se desgastaría lentamente con el tiempo.

Esta era una verdad absoluta para máquinas, cuerpos y espíritus.

Al final todo terminaba dañado con el tiempo.

Los colores se desvanecían, los olores desaparecían, las sensaciones se olvidaban.

Así que incluso un corazón que no reconocía el dolor como el suyo quizás podría notarlo finalmente después de muchos años de repetición.

Que incluso si tus acciones eran importantes…

Al final, _tú mismo no valías nada._

La esperanza y la desesperación eran inseparables.

Los ideales nobles se volvían deberes agotadores, y finalmente una mísera obsesión.

Los sueños de la infancia se volvían una realidad mundana e incluso al recordarlos, su brillo ya se había perdido.

Esa era la mentalidad adecuada para cualquier ser humano.

Pero él estaba distorsionado y no era un humano "apropiado".

Él había encerrado totalmente su corazón que podía sentir dolor.

Su corazón de hierro era prueba de que era una espada.

De ese modo había logrado continuar su largo viaje.

A cambio empezó a sentir menos placer, pero afortunadamente él no era un hombre codicioso, y simplemente era feliz de ser recompensado de vez en cuando.

Él anhelaba algo hermoso.

Había visto muchas personas y ciudades.

Encontró cosas hermosas por todo el mundo.

…Pero no podía encontrar la luz con la que ella se había despedido ese día.

La razón por la que su viaje todavía no terminaba no era porque no tuviera un objetivo.

Era porque todavía no lograba encontrar lo que realmente estaba buscando.

Al final…

La espada nunca pudo cambiar su forma de vivir.

* * *

El viaje continuó.

La espada siguió protegiendo su ideal y buscando por todas partes.

Siguió volviendo a esa colina llena de espadas que siempre encontraba al final de cualquier camino que tomara.

Muchas veces temió que su búsqueda solo fuera un sueño y que nunca hubiera dejado esa colina.

Pero él era un tonto.

Ignoró la posibilidad de que fuera una ilusión y siguió avanzando sin dejar de buscar.

Y tontamente siguió la brillante luz que apareció ante él.

* * *

Él era un hombre que creía totalmente en sus ideales, y cuyos ideales lo condujeron a la desesperación.

Su sueño era puro, deseaba que todos en el mundo fueran felices, eso era todo.

Un ideal infantil que todos querían antes de comprender la dura realidad.

—No existe la felicidad sin sacrificio.

Pero él era diferente. Quizás simplemente era un gran tonto o tal vez había algo roto en su mente.

Sabía que para cualquier ser vivo, sus únicas dos opciones eran sacrificar o salvar, y entendía que dios no concedía nada…así que decidió actuar personalmente.

No había un método óptimo o ideal para acabar con la tristeza del mundo.

Para salvar una vida tenía que sacrificar a otro.

Para que la mayoría sobreviviera, tenía que dejar morir a la minoría.

Así que en lugar de proteger para salvar, eligió asesinar.

Sus manos se pintaron de sangre una y otra vez.

Sin considerar la posición y edad, pesaba todas las vidas con la misma balanza.

Sin discriminación salvó a muchos.

Sin discriminación asesinó a muchos más.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que para evaluar a todos justamente, no podía amar a nadie.

Así que congeló su corazón para convertirse en una máquina despiadada que separaba a los que vivían y los que morían. No había sufrimiento para él.

Pero a pesar de perseguir un ideal más allá de los límites humanos, él también era humano.

Conoció la amistad y conoció el amor.

E incluso cuando puso a ese ser amado y las vidas de un gran número de extraños en lados opuestos de la balanza, nunca cometió un error.

Así que aunque lloró por la decisión, y se maldijo, sabía que para mantener su ideal él sacrificaría en el futuro incluso a la mujer que más amaba.

Y su tristeza solo aumentó cuando esa mujer solo sonrió diciendo que lo comprendía.

Kiritsugu Emiya era ese hombre.

* * *

Fue por esa mentalidad suya que sintió dudas cuando recibió la hermosa vaina dorada para el ritual.

(El Espíritu Heroico invocado por tal perfecta reliquia sagrada definitivamente será el que queremos. Pero su personalidad y la mía son demasiado diferentes. Teóricamente, todo Espíritu Heroico invocado debería tener una personalidad similar a su Master. Pero el origen de la reliquia sagrada lo anula.)

(¿…Eso significa que estás inquieto por el contrato con el Rey de los Caballeros?)

(Por supuesto. Ningún otro podría ser más incompatible con la personalidad de un caballero que yo.)

Su estilo no eran las batallas directas, sino atacar por detrás mientras el enemigo dormía. Sin importar el tiempo o lugar, su único propósito era eliminar al enemigo del modo más eficiente, con el método con mayores probabilidades de éxito.

Pero ahora no era momento para distraerse con dudas.

En la capilla del antiguo castillo Einzbern oculto y apartado del resto del mundo por un bosque invernal en medio de Europa, y con la vaina dorada colocada en el altar, Kiritsugu debía concentrarse en la invocación.

"—Aquí juro. Yo soy quien se convierte en todo lo bueno del Cielo. Yo soy quien expone todos los males del Infierno."

Su vista se oscureció. La cresta familiar Emiya incrustada en su espalda comenzó a soportar la invocación. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su carne torturada por el prana reunido se volvió solamente un conducto que unía lo etéreo con lo material.

El severo dolor era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera gritara, pero Kiritsugu lo ignoró y se concentró en completar el encantamiento.

"Por los siete cielos cubiertos en tres palabras de poder, desciende del circulo de restricción, ¡guardián del equilibrio!"

La vaina dorada brilló y una puerta se abrió.

Normalmente esa puerta se conectaría al Trono de los Héroes, el hogar de seres que originalmente eran humanos pero después fueron separados del plano mortal, elevados al nivel de Elementales por las leyendas que dejaron en vida.

Pero lo que apareció de esa puerta en esa vieja capilla no fue un Héroe de leyenda.

No fue el gran Rey de los Caballeros que poseía la espada sagrada más poderosa.

* * *

Lo que apareció ante el hombre que quería eliminar la tristeza del mundo…

Fue una espada que siempre soñó con salvarlos a todos.

Una espada que emitió un brillo etéreo.

Una espada que abrió sus ojos grises como el acero lentamente.

Entonces la espada vio al hombre un momento y abrió la boca.

.

 **"** — **Te pregunto. ¿Eres tú mi Master?"**

.

Y así una nueva guerra comenzó.

* * *

Antes de que pregunten por si no lo notaron este Shirou será una mezcla de Fate/SN y Fate/UBW.

¿Por qué?

Adoro la pareja ShirouXArturia, pero el Shirou de esa ruta es el menos apto para el combate, además el Shirou vs EMIYA de UBW es demasiado genial para no usarlo en un ciclo de sueños.

LLL03


End file.
